NX class
'' |Affiliation=United Earth Starfleet Terran Empire |Type=Explorer ship |Active=22nd century |Length=225 meters |Beam=135.8 meters |Height=33.3 meters |Mass=80,000 metric tons |Decks=7 |Crew=83 |Speed=Warp 5.2 |Armament=12 phase cannons (originally 3); 6 spatial/photonic torpedo launchers; plasma cannons; pulsed phase cannons |Defenses=Polarized hull plating |Image2=Columbia mirrors Enterprise.jpg |ImageCap2=Two NX class vessels in formation, Enterprise and '' }} The NX-class was the first class of starship built with the warp five engine, thereby enabling Humanity's first steps of exploration beyond its neighboring star systems. Serving in the United Earth Starfleet, the first ship of the NX-class was , commissioned in 2151. The second ship, , was commissioned in 2154. History ]] The NX-class was conceived of over thirty years as part of the NX Project at the Warp Five Complex: a research and development site on Earth, where Henry Archer and Zefram Cochrane, among others, worked on the creation of the Warp Five engine. ( ) The first starship of the class built was the Enterprise (NX-01), with three more on the drawing board. ( ) NX-01 Enterprise Enterprise was launched from drydock on April 12, 2151 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer. The launch occurred three weeks ahead of schedule because of the need of Earth to return the Klingon Klaang to his homeworld. The early launch was strongly protested by the Vulcans, who believed Humanity was not ready to explore space. Ambassador Soval managed to wrangle a concession from Starfleet, forcing the placement of Subcommander T'Pol on Enterprise in exchange for Vulcan star charts. ( ) The early launch of Enterprise meant that it left spacedock somewhat unprepared: its spatial torpedoes were uncalibrated and its phase cannons weren't even installed. The spatial torpedoes were calibrated in the heat of battle in May of 2151; ( ) the ship only survived because of the intervention of the Axanar. The phase cannons were not installed until September 2151 while Enterprise battled an unknown enemy. ( ) After the Xindi attack on Earth in March of 2153, Enterprise was recalled home. Arriving on April 24th, she was refitted and upgraded with the new photonic torpedoes, a universal translator update, and a new command center. She was relaunched on a new mission to the Delphic Expanse to search for the Xindi superweapon. ( ) The search for the Xindi was long and perilous, taking almost a year. In February 2154, Enterprise determined the location of the Xindi weapon and arrived in the Azati Prime system. ( ) There the ship suffered severe damage due to multiple attacking Xindi ships. The primary warp coil was destroyed, damage that required drastic actions on the part of Captain Archer to repair. ( ) Enterprise accomplished its mission to destroy the Xindi weapon and was returned to Earth by a Xindi-Aquatic cruiser following the end of the mission, though it made a slight detour to an alternate timeline's 1944 with the help of Daniels, where the vessel's crew managed to stop Vosk and bring an end to the Temporal Cold War. ( ) For another seven years, Enterprise continued to serve the United Earth Starfleet before its decommissioning in 2161. ( ) NX-02 Columbia At the time of the Xindi attack on Earth in 2153, the second NX-class starship, the Columbia, was still under construction. In November 2154, the Columbia was launched under the command of Captain Erika Hernandez. ( ) Compared to the class prototype, Enterprise, Columbia s hull polarization was improved by 12%. Furthermore, she possessed ventral and dorsal photonic torpedo launchers as well as pulsed phase cannons. Another improvement was that the bridge stations were directly tied into the primary EPS junction. ( ) ]] In November of 2154, the Columbia was stuck in dry dock with engine trouble, delaying her launch, and rendering her unable to assist the Enterprise during the hunt for the Romulan drone-ship. ( ) In late 2154, the vessel's engine troubles were fixed upon the transfer of Enterprise engineer Charles Tucker to the Columbia, allowing the vessel to be launched in November of that year. ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement The NX-class consisted of a habitable saucer module that contained seven decks (lettered A through G) and a symmetrical warp field governor located just aft of the saucer section, that regulated the warp field shape that would otherwise break apart at higher warp factors. Two half-decks were inserted between D and E deck, as well as between E and F deck. These contained plasma conduits and access tunnels. Propulsion systems NX-class ships achieved warp flight through two warp nacelles, which housed multiple pairs of warp coils. Maximum speed was warp 5.2, the NX-class being the first Earth vessel to achieve that speed. Standard cruising speed was warp 4.5. ( ) There were two fairing impulse engines, mounted on the aft of the pylons leading to the warp nacelles. The navigational deflector was mounted on the front of the saucer module. The deflector is essential for space flight, as it deflects space debris, asteroids, microscopic particles and other objects that might collide with the ship. Tactical systems s]] Initially, the NX-class was fitted with pulse plasma cannons, spatial torpedoes and phase cannons. Later, the NX-class weapons were upgraded with photonic torpedoes and pulsed phase cannons. ( ) The defensive systems of the NX-class were not as advanced as other races. Instead of deflector shields and tractor beams the NX-class was equipped with polarized hull plating and grapplers. ]] Shuttlecraft systems Located mainly on E Deck was the launch bay. The pressurized sector of the bay - limited to E deck - contained the launch bay control room, while the launch bay itself on F deck was where the two shuttlepods were docked. A magnetic docking arm extended from the launch bay's ceiling to lower or raise a shuttlepod upon arrival or departure of the craft. ( ) Interior design :For deck configuration, see NX class decks. Command bridge The bridge is the nerve-center of every starship. The commanding officer of an NX-class starship sat in the center of the circular-shaped room, surrounded by the duty stations of their science and communications officers to the left, the helmsman in front, and the security chief and chief engineer (or another engineering officer) to the right. All officers faced the main viewscreen, which was mounted against the forward bulkhead of the bridge. To the aft of the bridge was the situation room, which served as an informal briefing room to the senior staff. ( ) Upgrades The bridge of the second NX-class starship launched, Columbia, featured additional columns near the helm and behind the captain's chair. ( ) These were later added to Enterprise and had been installed by 2161. ( ) There was also a command center upgrade, a specialized room that was once a storage bay. It was created just before Enterprise went to the Delphic Expanse , for use during the Xindi mission. ( ) Corridors NX-class corridors were made of a metallic material. They were characterized by circular section separations, for evident mechanical equilibrium reasons. Throughout the corridors, communication panels were mounted on the walls. ( ) Engineering Located on D Deck was the engine room of the NX-class starship. The NX was the first Human starship to carry a warp reactor capable of speeds up to warp 5. After exiting the core, and before being injected into the nacelles, warp plasma was accelerated in the two plasma injectors. Sickbay Sickbay was located on deck E of the NX-class. In the center of the room was an operating table, while additional beds were located alongside the walls. The sickbay facility also included a medical laboratory. ( ) Armory The armory was used to launch spatial or photonic torpedoes and could be used to operate the phase cannons. Although weapons were primarily kept in the armory of the NX-class, the ship possessed a total of fourteen weapons lockers. ( ) Transporter room In the time of the NX-class, the transporter was usually used for cargo transportation only, although it was capable of transporting people. Most people, however, were afraid of the device, limiting its use to emergency situations only. ( ) Mess hall and theater Located on E Deck was the ship's mess hall, which was occasionally used as a movie theater. The mess could seat approximately forty people at a time at ten circular metallic tables. Beverages and simple dishes were available from protein resequencers on the walls, while elaborate dishes were prepared in the ship's galley. ( ) Hydroponics NX-class starships had a hydroponics facility where fresh fruits and vegetables were grown to supplement the ship's food supply. ( ) Crew quarters The 87 crew quarters aboard the NX-class starships were located on decks B through E. Very few quarters had a view of space (usually those of the higher-ranked officers). The structure and materials of the ship did not allow large transparent surfaces exposed to space; therefore, there were only a few small windows throughout the entire ship. On D and G Deck, there were special quarters for guests visiting an NX-class starship. ( ) Ships commissioned * * *NX-03 (planned) *NX-04 (planned) Mirror universe * * Appendices Appearances *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' References * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Several consoles and panels from the NX-class bridge and other sections were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Apocrypha ]] In the video game ''Star Trek: Elite Force II, a computer on the Enterprise-E had information on the NX project on display. The Pocket ENT novels Kobayashi Maru and Beneath the Raptor's Wing have depicted the manufacture of four additional NX-class ships: Challenger (NX-03), Discovery (NX-04), Atlantis (NX-05), and Endeavour (NX-06). Beneath the Raptor's Wing further depicts the NX-class being phased out and replaced by the , owing to the high costs and time involved in building an NX-class ship. The PC and Xbox 360 game Star Trek: Legacy depicted further NX-class ships with the ''Avenger'' NX-09, a "prime" universe counterpart to the mirror universe , and the ''Currie'' NX-16. In the game Star Trek Online new player captains are able to purchase a replica of the NX-class to fly as their starter ship from the in-game C-Store. The NX class ship is similar to the starter ship, but is classified as a Light Escort rather than a Light Cruiser. External link * de:NX-Klasse es:Clase NX fr:Classe NX ja:NX級 Category:Earth starship classes Category:Mirror universe